Akame ga Kiru: From Dust Into Gold
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: This will be the Day we've waited for! This will be the Day we Open up the Doors! I don't wanna hear Absolution. Hope your ready for Revolution. Welcome to the World of New Solutions! Welcome to the World of Bloody Evolution. In time, your Heart will Open Minds. A Story will be Told. And Victory is in a Simple Soul! [ OC x Sheele] Crossover on my other story Corrupted Love. Enjoy!


Insane Black Rock Shooter stepped out from her infinite void through Insane Portal, a Warp Webway portal useable by iBRS only and those she allows with her, dark energies swirling along the outline of the portal. Her feet touched soft lushes grass, swaying ever so slightly from the portals windy current. Her black, armored feet touch embrace the soft grass, the image contradicting the being in was born by. The portal behind Insane Black Rock Shooter closed as she found herself completely outside of the dimensional rift she created, a second figure following close behind her as the portal closed itself silently.

Silence was only present as the being of darkness stood there, her face stoic and unmoving. She willed her legs forward as she walked her destination clear. She walked forth, the darkness within her core coexisting with the energies of Khaos deep within the interior of her soul.

Insane Black Rock Shooter turned to look at the spawn of one of her closest friends. Dead Master's daughter phased her way onto iBRS's left shoulder in a flux of light green, the armor upon her shoulder more than enough to compensate for her slender albeit heavy form. The young girl stood at a solid 5, 9 inches, her darker counterpart being a tall 6, 4 inches. She had lushes black hair that was left untied, gliding down her back only to halt just above her rear. Her 'hair' was actually a cumulative collection of nano-bots produced by her to form itself into smooth silky appendages very similar to hair. The entirety of her being was formed by a material known to most as "living metal". Her body was completely comprised of the materialistic metal, its origin, chemical and molecular structure unknown, as it formed her body possessing with it the extraordinary ability to regenerate any and all damages almost instantaneously. It's been referred to "flow" back together as if it were a liquid based substance. There was a point of time where the girl was literally obliterated by a nuclear bomb in the material world, the details a bit sketchy as she managed to phase in the facility and save most of the staff before detonating the Nuclear Power plant prematurely, destroying her and the two others that were trying in vain to shut down the core. Everyone was sure that no one could survive the blast, but sure enough girl managed to survive, her form slowly starting to rebuild itself as she attempted to smile at the face of her mother, Dead Master spilling tears of joy as she clutched the half destroyed head of her daughter, her body rebuilding itself as a remarkable rate despite being reduced to nothing but its constituent molecular and atomic structure.

Her body was all black, her entirety being the metallic substance dubbed "Ribingu Kinzoku" which translates into "Living Metal". The form her body took was that of a parody of a metal skeleton, making her seem faintly deceptively weak but being quite strong in general. Her eyes were without pupils, instead taking the appearance of bright green lights. Her face was the only part of her entirety that wasn't varying shades of black, grey, or robotically structured in appearance, appearing the prodigiously human in form. Even the skin felt organic, when it was all colorized metal that was formed for the sole purpose of forming a realistic facial structure. Oh, and her bust size was enough to make any man do her bidding, being it's the only part aside from her face that's soft.

Her name was simply Andedda, which literally translates into "undead".

The two never spoke a word as they treaded through the forest, the occasional wildlife stopping for a glance before returning to its own duties. They soon found themselves about to exiting into a clearing which revealed a plain of grass as far as the eye could see. The two could make out something in the distance but a hill blocked their vision. Glancing at each other, iBRS continued onward with the slender framed girl on her shoulder as she slowly climbed over the hill. What they saw as a result was unexpected.

It looked to be a small fortress of some kind built into the cliff, its location well concealed from the outside world, its position difficult to spot unless someone was actively searching for it

Andedda was the first to speak up.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked in a robotic cheery voice, her reply was a death glare from the being of darkness. Insane stretched her hand out towards Andedda, the smaller girl promptly taking her hand. The next thing she knew, she was in what seemed to be someone bed room, a bed along with a nightstand more than enough to convince her of this. The girl was confused.

"Um, would you mind explaining why you transported us into someone's room" she questioned, "I don't think I want to be in here when the rooms owner comes in."

Insane Black Rock Shooter didn't respond as she simply smiled. Andedda looked at the older women in confusion until the index finger of the armored gauntlets iBRS wears found itself upon her forehead; a light tap forced her head back ever so gently. The girl of living metal felt her eye lips become very heavy as she began to feel herself fall, only to have her fall halted as she was lowered to the ground softly. Her systems were shutting down for temporary dormancy known as 'sleep'. She saw the insane girl smile sweetly at the metal girl, as she spoke a few words she her audio receptors were unable to pick up. Her core systems shut themselves off as she drifted into a short slumber, not knowing where she will awaken next.

She woke up slowly, blinking twice. She found herself in an odd situation. From what she could tell, she was blind folded, surrounded by several figures. Most of them she deducted were feminine, 8 voices in total with 3 being masculine.

"Boss, she awake" a young stern voice let out, sounding like a young yet mature teenage girl. The voices quieted down. Silence was so thick at the moment; you could hear a penny drop.

"Take off her blindfold" a women's voice commanded, her tone commanding respect from her underlings. 'Must be the leader of the bunch' Andedda thought.

Light suddenly engulfed her vision, her optic sensors easily adjusting to the amount of light. Her assessment earlier was correct. 8 people in total, with all except 3 being females. She looked down to see a very sharp Japanese katana pressing against her neck, her 'human skin app' as she called in pressing against the offending object.

She had been born with the ability to cover her metal shell with human skin, making her as life like as possible in order to avoid drawing attention to herself. She was thankful she was clothed with a simple black long sleeve shirt revealing the top portion of her cleavage just below her collar bone and matching combat skirt along with a set of black hills. The girl who pressed the blade against her artificial skin glared daggers at her, her eyes a crimson red complimented with her black hair bored into me, as if to reflect the amounts of blood she had spilled. Her form was elite and disciplined. A well trained killer without remorse for her targets, but compassionate for her friends.

Course that might have been possible if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't organic, or that she couldn't be completely killed, but they didn't need to know that.

She was currently tied up to a metal chair, a weird metal like string wrapping around her entire form with the exception of her cleavage, on top of her hands and legs being bound by chains. She was facing a women whose aura indicated that she was the group's leader, her single purple eye gazing upon her, though the metal girl detected no hostility, only curiosity as well as concern. She spoke with a voice brimming with authority. The women glanced at the one in front of me, then stepped back as she sheathed her blade from my neck, her gaze baring no hostility not any trace of wanting to help. When she moved out of my field of vision, my gaze returned to the women sitting in front of me. A patch of white short hair sat atop her head, along with a strong purple left eye, her right covered by a black eye patch. Her right arm was also replaced with a military green appendage, slightly bulky looking but it seemed to suit her form just fine. Her attire was all black pants and long sleeve shirt, with a small amount of cleavage being shown as the top as she sat upon a simple living room chair. Her aura was kind but disciplined.

"Who are you and why are you here" the women asked. A simple question but also the most important. Andedda could practically feel the atmosphere grow more and more intense with each passing moment of silent. She could sense some wanted to just kill, thinking she's a threat to them, while others were skeptical. She was hoping that the women gazing upon her was one of the skeptical ones as she waited for an answer. The girl of metal replied.

"My name is Andedda. I am here to find the group of notorious assassins known as Night Raid and aid them in any way I can." Andedda was a bad liar, as she never did like the concept of lying anyway. She didn't want to give too much information away, for if she did she knew she could not lie about it. Henceforth, she planned to keep information to the minimum.

The heavy atmosphere in the room loosened up considerably, but it wasn't enough just yet. The women graciously accepted what Andedda said to be the truth. "My name is Najenda. Let me ask you this. Why were you lying unconscious within Akame's room?"

"I was r- knocked out" she gracefully corrected herself. She can't tell them that she was induced into a temporary systems shut down by a powerful warrior of darkness for reasons she doesn't quite understand herself.

In reality, she had many unanswered questions, but seeing as to how this isn't the first time her caretaker of darkness had done this, she has decided to play along. Usually, the reason for unexpectedly leaving her in alternate universes is ultimately to teach the metallic girl a lesson in life, no matter what it's about. iBRS is really adamant about first hand experiences to the point where most people don't think she means it.

Silence filled the room. She could practically feel their stares peering into the veal of her soul. She was a bit nervous, not knowing what to expect. The women then asked her question.

"By whom" she asked, her tone changing from conversational to serious.

"I'm sorry, but you not believe me if I told you the truth. All I can say at this point is that I have no intention of causing you or any of your comrades' harm nor does the person who knocked me out. She was my mentor and had asked me to help your guys in your endeavor to over through the Capital. I hope that we will get along just fine" Andedda smiled sweetly despite her predicament. She was briefed about the current world's status before arriving by Insane Black Rock Shooter. Just general basic information, as it was nothing too specific. It was basically a world under the influence of a highly corrupted government who basically treated anyone and everyone who was underneath them like utter shit. The Revolutionary Army was formed to counter and eventually overthrow the Capital, where the government resided, and create a new world Order. That was it in general.

Insane, however, told her than she specifically could convert the world itself into the realm of Khaos. However, if it proves not possible then don't "stress over it". She also mentioned someone named Esdeath and to see if I could either kill her or convert her. When I asked why she gave me the option to kill her, the warrior of darkness replied with "She represents the darkest aspects of Order, while we represent Khaos" she said. "Her world is ruled by the laws of Order, and we are unbounded by the non-existent rules of Khaos. She will try to kill you because her life has been entirely dictated by a specific rule of Order, to which it is this". I remember her next words to the letter as she spoke.

"The strong have the divine right to rule over the weak" she spat "and it is the eternal truth that those who remain weak do not deserve to live" I would have gulped if I was born with parotid, submandibular, or sublingual glands. "It falls upon you to try and show her the error in her logic. To prove to her that what she believes is always true. Many weak have triumphed over those much stronger and prospered because of it." She turned her gaze to me. "Can you accomplish that" she questioned her voice emotionless and uncaring as ever, though she didn't always act like she sounded. I replied "yes".

She nodded with content, her expressionless face quite compelling in its acceptance. Before he moved on to other business, your had one thing to say to me. "However, your ultimate goal it so convert the entirety of the world into Khaos. It would be counterproductive if we were to simply exchange one Order's corrupted Empire for a new, fresh Empire. Show one, if not both, that Khaos is better in that regard. I have a feeling, that if you can convince this General Esdeath" she forgot to mention she was of exceptional military standing "then you have basically turned one opposing side into your ally. That is all."

And just like that, our conversation had reached its conclusion.

The girl with blood red eyes suddenly walked in front of my visual radius. She reached towards her waist to grab her katana blade, which surprisingly radiated the same essence iBRS.

"Akame, wait!" a different voice rang out, sounding young but determined. His outcry came too late, her sword already slashing out at my form. I felt my restraints come off. The wire around my body uncoiled itself as if returned to a boy with lime green hair and matching eyes, along with a pair of red goggles atop his head. The boy who called out earlier gave a brief sigh of relieve as she sheathes her blade back, all the while having an expressionless face. I simply gave her smiled at her cheekily unsure of what to say.

"Thank you" I said, thinking that it was the most appropriate thing to say at the time. The girl known as "Akame" said nothing as she returned to her previous spot. The women with the eye patch signed as she closed her only eye. I spun around to see the various other figures around me. The one with pink hair dressed into a twin-pigtail fashion gave me a glare of uber disapproval. The one with red eyes and black hair wore a neutral expression upon her face. The rest have looks of approval or wore smiles upon their faces.

The eye patch lady spoke up first. "Well, I don't think your lying, as you seem to be a good person general. During the entire time you spoke I did not detect one lie from your words" she paused. "What do you guys think? Should we trust her?" she questioned. I turned around as the rattling of chains resonated in the room as if to not forget its presence. A boy with spiky, short brown hair and green eyes was the first to give his opinion. The same one who cried out earlier "I think we can believe her. She still has a lot of explaining to do but I don't think she's a threat to us."

A grunt of recognition let itself be known. I turned to my right to see a tall man standing there. His pose and stance gave on a clear vibe of warrior class, his eyes telling his stories of infinite battles he has fought in and won. "I agree with Tatsumi. We could always use more soldiers for the cause anyway" he concluded.

"What! How do we know she's not some spy to infiltrate our secret base? What if she tries to kill us in our sleep? We can't trust her just because she says some pretty words" the girl with pink hair voiced. Her logic is sound after all. Hell, I don't even know what happened myself.

"I understand your skepticism, Mine-chan is it?" I spoke "and I honestly would give your more information if I could. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that even if I did told you, it's more probable that you'll write off what I say as a complete and total lie" I really want to tell them, I do but they will never believe me.

"Mine, give her a break. We're not saying we trust her, but we'll at least give her a chance. We still haven't even evaluated her skills yet." Tatsumi, the boy with brown hair and green eyes countered. I appreciated it.

"Speaking of evaluating her skills, who want to test her combat capabilities in the court yard? Since we don't have an assignment and it's a weekend, now it the perfect time to evaluate her skills. Who want to go?" The eye patch lady spoke up.

Silence filled the room until a hand reached for the sky in response, the red samurai arm protector in the air along with the limb belonging to the girl known as Akame.

"I shall be responsible for testing her abilities" she spoke in absolution, There was no substitutions. It would be her, no exceptions. She already helped train Tatsumi.

"No, I think Bulat would be a favorable candidate to test her abilities" Najenda spoke up. Akame didn't voice any form of rebuttal. If her leader thinks someone else should do it, so be it.

Bulat smirked "Alright! I say no time like the present, let's go!" he exclaimed as he already made his way to the door.

Andedda spoke up "I guess I should follow him huh" I half questioned. The smiles and nodes I received let me know to go and follow him. So I did. When I closed the door behind me to follow him, wondering where we were going to go to essentially 'train'. I turned around briefly to see the boy with green hair, a sweet looking girl with uniquely purple hair and match with a large cleavage, a short girl with the pink twin tails, and a moderately busty woman with golden short hair and matching eyes. I briefly pondered what was with these people and their unique hair colors and eyes. I noticed the boy known as Tatsumi was in a playful neck lock with the blonde lady, I smiled slightly at the display of comradery.

After walking down a few corridors, we found ourselves at a fairly small but open training ground. The man walked to one side of the field and I walked to the other respectively. The blonde announced how they were going to asses my training. I just had to remember to not go all out, and never use anything lethal unless absolutely necessary, which in this cause wasn't necessary.

"Alright"!" she voiced energetically "The rules are simple, you are not allowed to use any form of teigu, especially you Bulat, and the match is over when the other had either decided to concede or loses by knock out. Absolutely nothing lethal or, well, you don't want to know what I'll do" she smirked evilly at the last part. I would have shuttered if my body allowed me to.

The man took normal fighting pose, his stance firm and strong. I mimicked his stance, in combat. I had just realized at this moment that this had become not mere evaluation of my skills, but also a test to see if I am combat ready.

Oh, I was more than ready.

"Begin!" the blonde screamed out. Bulat took the first step; his force matched his velocity as he moved to strike a solid punch against my face. I knew that having him hit me would be more like self-inflicted harm to himself, so I moved to the right to dodge it. I retaliated with a kick to his mid-section. It wasn't going to shatter bones or anything given his size but it would hurt a bit. He raised his right arm to block it, his eyes widening as my kick sent him skirting across the arenas dirt. It would have been find if he had stopped then. I had not induced in physical combat for a while, so I was unsure as to how much force I should put behind my kick. For a man of his bulk, I assumed I kicked with the appropriate amount of force but it seems I miscalculated and instead sent him flying into the side of the building and through about two layers of the complexes walls.

I immediately went after him and ran after him, through the walls he went through to see if he was ok, the gathered audiences generally jaw dropped. I am not a generally not a fast person. It's not that I can't move fast, it's just that I prefer to take my time with things. I was just born like that.

"I'm so sorry Bulat" I started "I didn't mean to kick you so hard. I hadn't indulged in physical combat for a while now, so I thought that kicking you with the force was ok. Are you hurt? Are you ok?" The streams of apologetic and concerned questions as I kneeled next to the man were stopped by laughter. I looked in confusion as the muscular man lifted up as he sprouted forth from the ground atop beige rubble, laughing like a mad hatter at a circus. He had a few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing serious.

"That was a fine kick you had there!" Bulat boomed "I never would have guess that you would send me flying so far, the force behind your kick was impressive I'll give you that" the man laughed.

The rest piled through the hole in a single-file order and spread out. The lady Najenda and Akame were the last to come.

"What happened" the blonde asked.

"What do mean what happened Leone? We were all there and we all saw what happened, except for the boss and Akame. I just don't think we can believe it" the pink haired girl replied.

"That was awesome! I mean did you see what she did Mine?" Tatsumi referred to the pink haired girl called Mine "I mean one kick sent Bro flying! She has to join us!" It was clearly evident that the young man was excited.

A brief moment of silence before Najenda broke it.

"Bulat, are you injured?"

"I'm good boss, just a few scratches here and there but I'm fine" he said cheekily.

"Well, Andedda. Let me ask you" the leader started. The rest smiled at me, even Mine. She kneeled down to my level with a smile that could have melted my core with the kindness and warmth it radiated.

"Would you like to join Nigh Raid" she asked, though knowing what my answer would be, as she extended her left hand towards me.

"I would be honored to join Night Raid" as I started to extend my hand towards her. I stopped short as I realized that I still have not told them my secret. Well, it was general knowledge where I lived, but most people didn't know so I considered it a secret.

"But" I began. Her face turned to small confusion. "I haven't even told you guys were I'm from. And most importantly you don't even know who I am. As much as I'm touched by your request for me to join you" I felt tears stream down my face, my hands coming up to wipe them. Despite being completely metal in structure, I had the capacity to cry. I didn't understand it but I was grateful for the ability on numerous occasions "how can you trust me so easily? No one has ever been willing" I cried out. To my surprise, she did something I never would have expected.

She hugged me. My next actions were illogical my all means but I did it anyway. I broke the stereotypical opinion of machines by hugging back, my tears cascading down my face and onto her back. She reminded me of Strength, strong and unshakable in her indomitable will to protect those dear to her. It was at this moment that I had promised I would reveal everything I knew to them for being too kind to me.

After that, the day flew by. The purple haired girl Sheele and I were walking down a corridor where the gang lived. She a very nice and friendly person who generally could make you smile about practically anything. The counter to this was her astonishing ability to mess up almost everything she does, though they thankfully weren't important things. It made up her unique physique, which I for one appreciated. I opened up to the klutzy girl. It was that same day I made a decision.

"Hey Sheele" I said.

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something, and when I do please don't freak out when I tell you" I pleaded. Out of all the people in the group, Sheele was the one who I spoke with the most.

A smile plastered her face in response. "Ok." She replied, as if it was no big deal. We finally reached the room I was assigned as we sat upon the white bed I was to sleep on.

"Ok, promise me you won't like flip out or something?" I pleaded.

"I promise." Her words and tone let me know she meant it.

"Ok, here it goes" I hesitated as I deactivated the skin module over my body, revealing my true and proud self in all its glory. My limbs and body revealed themselves in metal wonder, everything back to the way it used to be. The only thing that seemed to remain the same was my face, save for my eyes which reverted back to their glowing state. The clothes that I wore returned to the parts of me they came from. In a mere instant, everything was back to the way it normally was. I awaited Sheele's reaction in utter suspense.

Her reaction was as I expected. Her eyes were wide like saucers and her jaw would have dropped to the floor were it not connected to her skull. She placed a hand over her chest as well, to compensate for the visual she saw before her. I didn't blame her but at least she didn't scream in horror. After several seconds passed, she finally regained her composure. She took my metal hand into her warm one, my primary core fluctuating with the contact. She smiled.

"Why do you hide your true form?" she asked.

"Well" I started "I don't want to draw attention to myself and remaining in my original form is definitely counterproductive to that goal. Oh, but don't misunderstand. I am not a teigu." I spoke out, recalling the word from iBRS earlier before I came here. "So, um what do you think?" I let out sheepishly, my eyes suddenly finding my lap very fascinating. It was the first time I had revealed myself to someone who lives in the material world. I felt so… exposed.

I felt her hand around me tighten as I looked up, her face transformed into an angelic smile.

"I think you're beautiful. You should show the others sometime, I'm positive they would accept you like a member of the family." She paused. She then proceeded to wrap me into a huge, my hands pressed together in front of my chest.

I could feel my core fluctuating more and more with each passing second, the heat feeling like I would experience a core meltdown knowing that it's impossible. I started shaking slightly as a result. Sheele must have felt me shaking as she pulled back, her face full of concern.

"Are yo-"she never had the chance to finish her sentence before I crashed my lips onto hers. I was sure she would shove me off in disgust, or resist my actions. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and derived deeper into the kiss. After what seemed to be an eternity we pulled back, Sheele panting as she was out of breath. We somehow kicked off our shoes in the middle of our brief love making and decided that we would sleep in the bed I was assigned.

We lay there, spooning the other as we connected our hands. I have never felt so strongly about someone else before in this manner. I smiled as I looked up at her, the small window allowing moon light to illuminate the dark room made her seem even more gorgeous. I smiled in content as I fell asleep, but not before placing a small kiss on the purple haired girl's cheek. We both smiled as we fell asleep, eager to face whatever lied ahead.

Together.


End file.
